1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device and a treatment system for use in treating a living body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-137679 discloses a treatment body of a treatment device for use in treating a living body tissue. In this treatment body, an air layer is formed as a thermal insulation layer between a treatment portion and a cover of a back surface of the treatment portion.